The purpose of the Brown /Women & Infants Hospital WRHR Program is to train a new cadre of women's health translational researchers with expertise and research skills to develop innovative research in women's reproductive health from basic science to clinical applications relevant to public health. Scholars for the Brown/WIH WRHR Program will be recruited from local and national fellowship programs and junior faculty positions. The overarching goal for the program is to provide a supportive and stimulating research environment that enables well-qualified, junior faculty physician-scientists to develop into leaders in women's reproductive health research with expertise in clinical translational research. Translational research areas include: fetal development, reproductive toxicology, perinatal genetics, pregnancy epidemiology and outcomes, gestational diabetes, postpartum depression, women's cancer epidemiology, environmental health, biomarkers and treatment development, ovarian preservation, HIV, infectious diseases, incontinence, adolescent decision making, substance abuse, nutrition, obesity, cardiovascular disease and aging. The training program involves a tailored research and career development plan that works by incorporating intensive multidisciplinary mentoring, didactic seminars and practical hands-on research investigation. The immediate objective for the Program is to identify and train scholars who have the potential to develop as independent women's reproductive health investigators. The objective will be pursued by identifying promising scholars, training them in multidisciplinary translational research methods to pursue women's reproductive health research investigations, and mentoring scholars to become independent researchers. The long-term objective of the Program is to have an established, robust model training program for talented junior women's reproductive health researchers to develop into academic leaders who are capable of assuring what is discovered at the basic science bench is translated into outcomes that improve women's health. The long-term career objective for each scholar includes establishing an independent research career that involves training the next generation of women's reproductive health scholars.